New Girl
by jelsamerricup19
Summary: A young teenage girl struggles to maintain control of her ice and snow magic. Her family moves to New York City to place her in the S.H.E.I.L.D team so they can help her control it. Will she be able to maintain her powers?
Ultimate Spider-Man and Ice Crystal Fan Fiction By:Haley Gross

Chapter 1: New State, New Life

The nightmares were still the same for me. I remember the sounds of screams, that I have heard, the ones that I have caused. I was mind controlled by the evil guy that my parent's tried to warn me about, and to keep me hidden from. But, he still found me somehow. He found out who I was, and that was a terrible thing too. He basically ruined my life. The person responsible for ruining my life is Jim Hawthorne. He kidnapped me one day, and used mind control to make me do his bidding. He made me use my ice and snow powers for something that I personally wouldn't use them for. I would never harm anyone with my powers, unless it was an accident.

Now, thanks to Jim, we are moving all the way to New York City. We are moving to the country parts of the city. Since we own a horse farm after all. Things have been different inside my family since that tragic day. My dad's relationship with me is worse now. Now he is way more strict on me. He acts like that I done it on purpose, like I wanted to hurt them people. I try so hard to make my dad proud for using my power's for good, but after that day, I can't control my power's.

So, in response to this, my dad enrolled me into a special program that was top secret called S.H.E.I.L.D. How in the world he knew about that super spy team, I don't know. But I had a bad feeling about it. My parent's fight about it sometimes. My mom thinks that the program will be too dangerous for me, but my dad tells her that it will be the best thing for me to be in. He told me that other teens would be on that team with powers of their own. I still doubt that they will accept me, and understand where I am coming from.

"Haley,Haley." My sister Selena said while gently shoving me. "Huh?" I answered her sleepily. "Wake up sleepy head! The train has finally stopped, and we are in New York City!" Selena said excitedly, and accidentally smacking our brother Brian in the head and waking him up. "I'm present!" He said in his deep voice of his. He must have been dreaming of school, and probably that girl he had a crush on. "Joyful." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at her.I got my purse,and my other two bags. The rest of the bags were to be carried by our faithful butlers. My family's horse's, and dog's were in the back of the train.

"Think of it as a new beginning and new journey for you honey." My mom said in her soft sweet voice. "I'll try to." I said doubtfully. "I know of someone you use to know who is in the S.H.E.I.L.D. Program that you are in." My dad said cheerfully for once. "He even goes to the same school that you and your siblings are going to attend. "He said with a smile on his face looking at me. "Who is that someone suppose to be?" I asked. "You'll find out when the time is right." My dad said with a smile still on his face.

Something is up with him. I thought to myself. I'm sure my mother, sister, and brother were a part of his scheming. Who could my dad be talking about? It couldn't possibly be the blond headed Khun'Lun boy that I knew when I was ten could it? We use to live in Asia when I was ten.

The blonde hair, green eye Asian boy, was my best friend their. His name was Daniel Rand. We use to do everything together. We use to keep in touch by letters, when my family moved back to America. But after we were both thirteen, the letters stopped, and I don't know why. I remember that he always told me that he was going to be the king of Khun' Lun someday when his immortal weapons training was complete. Maybe that is why he didn't write anymore. We use to also give each other pictures of ourselves as we got older, to remember what we looked like. I probably couldn't recognize him, even if I tried to pick his face from a crowd.

I sighed the memories away as I was walking with my family while we were waiting on our limo to come and pick us up, and drive us to are new home. I was deep down inside thrilled that we are in New York now, but I was also terrified as the past kept holding on to me. Finally, we saw the limo coming slowly toward us. It stopped, and we all stepped in. I was getting tired of sitting. I was filled with excitement when we stopped at are new house. It was absolutely beautiful!

The house was huge! I could tell it had a lot of rooms. The barn for the horse's was even set up! Oh, how I couldn't wait to get back up in the saddle again! Especially on my favorite horse that I raised from a filly. My black Arabian named Belle. Belle is a tall horse, and she has a white blaze on her face,and four white stockings on her bottom legs. She is very picky over who rides her, she usually just let's me ride on her back. I'm sure she has missed me on this long trip!

My family and I went into our new house. "I get the big room this time!" Selena yelled as she ran up stairs to get it. To me, all the rooms looked big. I got the room that was next to Selena's. "This room could use some of my touch ups." I said to myself, as I was visualizing painting my room teal blue. I also imagined where my pictures,and my posters would go. I also pictured how to put my art work on my walls.

"Like your new room honey?" My mom asked me. "Yes I do. It is much bigger than my old one.I also have a perfect view of the horses from here!" I said cheerfully. "Hey mom, do you know what dad was talking about earlier when he told me that I would meet a friend from my past here?" I asked her. "I'm sorry, but I was sworn to secrecy not to tell you. Besides, I don't want to ruin the surprise for you." My mother said smiling as she sat on the edge of my bed. "You and your siblings start school next week. Are you planning on joining any clubs their?" My mother asked me.

At my old school I was on the Gymnastics team, the Art Club, and the Archery team.I guess that I could join clubs at this new school to, so I can try to make new friends, and not be the shy quiet girl. "I guess I will if they have any." I told my mom. "Well, you and your brother and sister can finish up unpacking while I make some supper. How does fried chicken sound" My mom asked me as she got off the bed. "Very good!" I said.

After unpacking, and after eating supper, I went down to the barn to see my horse Bell. Bell greeted me with a whiny, and nudged my arm with her muzzle. "Hey girl,I was wondering after the trip if you still remembered me." I said feeding her a sugar cube, and rubbing her gently on her forehead. "I guess that you are ready to go for a ride, and stretch your legs,aren't you?" I said putting her purple halter on her. "Where do you think your going?" Brian asked me. "I'm going out for a ride, and exploring the new area that we are in." I told him with a grin. Brian being the oldest, was pretty protective over me and Selena. "Not unless I ride with you on Thunder."He said."Fine." I said to him as I gave him a gentle push.

It felt like magic being back in the saddle again. Nothing like the wind whipping your face, and running through your hair as you gallop. I slowed Bell down to a trot, so we both can catch our breath . I knew Brian couldn't catch up with me. I thought proudly as I was patting my horse's neck. Brian came galloping up the hill. "About time slow poke." I said laughing at him. "So, what do you think of NYC so far?" He asked me smiling.

"I think that it is an exciting and anticipating place. I think it is also full of adventure too." I said to him. "What about Midtown High?" He said while sliding off Thunder. I was shot with fear, when he asked me about that. Snow flakes started flurrying around me,as I was thinking on my past experience at my old school. "Hey, you OK?" He said as he gently held both of my arms. "Yeah, I"m just scared about school. I don't want to be the new girl again." I said to him. "You'll be 'll see." He said getting back on his horse. "We better get back to the house, before they get worried." He said, then we galloped off back to the house. Author's note: This is my first story on here. I hope you guys enjoy it! This is rated k. The IceCrystal character is my original character. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
